


To be a king

by taeyoooooong



Series: One Year Anniversary Special: Roses and Strawberry Cake [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Character Redemption, Coming of Age, Coronation, Established Relationship, Fixing Relationships, Fluff, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Passing on the crown, Prince Lee Jeno, Sort Of, Weddings, becoming king, gang gang, kitchen boy na jaemin, the dreamies love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyoooooong/pseuds/taeyoooooong
Summary: Jeno thought all of this king drama would finally leave his life the moment he kissed Jaemin in front of hundreds of royals.He thought wrong.





	To be a king

**Author's Note:**

> and this is the long awaited third part of this series!

“Hey, Jeno. Do you have a minute?”

Jeno jumped, setting down his book. “Yeah, sure. What’s up?”

“Come with me. Taeyong and I have something to ask you.”

Jeno shrugged, and followed Doyoung out of the room, and into the conference room.

“Okay, you can just sit down.”

Jeno pulled out a chair, and sat down in front of his brothers. “So, what’s up?”

Doyoung motioned for Taeyong to speak. “Well, you know that I’ve been the king of this area ever since Doyoung and I left and disconnected from our parents. And honestly, I don’t mind. But ever since you moved in, I can’t help but think you’d be much better at this.”

Jeno frowned. “And?”

Taeyong smiled kindly at him. “Jeno, as much as Doyoung and I try, we’re war generals. We’re not fit to lead a kingdom.”

“What do you want me to do about it? I can be like, a royal advisor. I’ve taken _plenty _of classes, just ask Jaemin.”

“Well, Doyoung and I have discussed this a lot. We want you to be king instead.”

“Oh.”

Jeno figdeted with his fingers. “I don’t know. Last time I was preparing to be king, I burnt out. I don’t know if I can do that again.”

Taeyong took his hand. “I don’t think you need to prepare. You’re kind. You’re smart. You’re somewhat logical. And, you always have us. I think you’re already perfect for the role.”

Jeno squeezed his hand, and sighed. “I’ll think about it. But thank you for the offer.”

Doyoung clapped him on the shoulder. “Of course.”

Jeno stood up, hugging each of his brothers before stepping out of the conference room. He ran to the common room, finding everyone sprawled out.

“You guys, I have news.”

Donghyuck sat up. “Ooh. Is it drama?”

“No.”

Donghyuck laid back down. “Then I don’t care.”

Jeno whined and pleaded with his friends. “This is urgent. I really need advice.”

Jaemin looked up, not really paying attention. “Yeah, go ahead honey.”

“Taeyong and Doyoung want me to be king.”

Now, he had everyone’s attention. “Oh, you bastards. Now you care.”

“Jeno, _what_?”

* * *

Jeno was now seated on the couch, head in Jaemin’s lap with his fingers running through Jeno’s hair.

“I really don’t know if I should do this.”

“In my opinion, I’d think you’d be a great king. Trust me, I was the royal advisor.”

“Mark, you’re just saying that because I’m your friend.”

Mark frowned. “That’s not true. You have a lot of strengths that would make you a good king. I attended all of your classes back at the castle, and you are very impressive sometimes.”

“Sometimes.”

“No, I mean, it’s impressive because of how gentle you are. I’ve seen you with the old military generals. You’re very direct with your orders.”

“That’s it though.”

Jaemin sighed. “Jeno, you really should stop putting yourself down. I think you’d be great.”

“You’re my fiancé. Or my betrothed, or whatever. Of course, you’d say that.”

“But before I was anything to you, I knew you’d rule any kingdom well one day.”

Donghyuck finally spoke up. “Alright, maybe you need someone a little bit more asshole-ish to you. I tease you a lot, and I give you a hard time a lot. But really, if you sat on that throne, you’d own it. Straight up, you’d be one of the best kings in history.”

“Hyuck, I don’t know…”

“Renjun! Say something!”

Renjun sat up, and frankly looked a bit bored. “I guess I’ll be the cynical one. I really don’t know why you’re so caught up over this Jeno. It’s useless. And I really couldn’t care less if you took that throne or not. But let’s say you did. Of course, you will make mistakes. It’s in the job description. But at the end of the day, you will keep your people safe, and will be an amazing ruler. Simple as that.”

Jeno blinked. “Wow. Okay. Anyone else feel like joining in? Might as well.”

Chenle hopped up and down. “Jisung and I think that you’d be amazing at whatever you do!”

Jisung rolled his eyes. “Yeah, what he said.”

He sat up, rolling off the couch. “I’m going to the garden if you guys need me. I have to think.”

Jaemin sent him a small smile. “I’ll be in our room then.”

Jeno immediately ran outside, relishing in the brisk weather. He walked the worn path to the rose garden, and sat down on a bench.

It’d been two years since Jeno had come to live with his brothers. Two years since he’d been given time to heal after his parents’ pressure on him. Two years since he’d been taken out of line for the throne from his parents.

And now, it’d been suddenly thrust back into his life.

It’s not that Jeno didn’t want to become king. He just felt something was holding him back. After all, when he was little, all he’d ever dream about was being king.

_“Mama, when I grow up, I’m going to be a fierce king!”_

_Jeno’s mother chuckled, brushing a strand of hair away from his eyes, and settling him back down on his bed. “Will you still have a bit of room in your fierce heart for me and your father and your brothers? You won’t think of me as an old hag, will you?”_

_His eyes twinkled as he giggled. “Of course, Mama! I would never think of you like that. I love you the mostest!”_

_“Then that is enough for me.”_

_She kissed his forehead, and pulled the covers up further. “Alright, Jeno. It’s time to sleep. If you want to be a fierce king, then you must get rest.”_

_“Okay. Good night, Mama.”_

_“I love you, Jeno.”_

_“I love you too, Mama.”_

Jeno smiled at the memory. Of course, he still loved his parents. They’d raised him well. He just didn’t know what went wrong as he got older. Maybe if he had talked to his parents more about what he truly felt like…everything wouldn’t have gone terribly wrong like it did.

In the past few years, his parents, and especially his mother, had just seemed like more of a burden. And maybe they had pushed him too hard. Maybe they had put too many responsibilities on his shoulders. Maybe they’d said one too many demeaning things about him.

But Jeno had his own regrets. He’d been so caught up about how he was hurt and how Jaemin was hurt and just _what to do in this situation_. He didn’t realize that maybe talking it out would’ve been easier, simply because Jeno was so impatient. He wanted things to be solved and done with _now, _and if anything took longer, he was incredibly bothered with it.

Ugh, emotions. The mind was a beautiful but really, really, stupid thing.

“And there he is, Lee Jeno in his natural habitat. If you look closely, you can see his brain working overtime.”

Jeno was shaken out of his thoughts by Jaemin sitting next to him.

“A penny for your thoughts?”

“I’m just…I don’t know what I am, actually.”

Jaemin hummed. “That’s alright. We can’t always know everything.”

“Guess not.”

“I assume you’re caught up in this whole king business. You’re probably thinking about your parents.”

Jeno looked at him in shock. “How did you know?”

“I’m your best friend above anything else. I know you.”

“Yeah, that’s fair.”

Jaemin stood up, and strolled around the garden, smelling the roses. “You still love them.”

“Yeah, I do.” Jeno whispered, as if it was like he was confessing to a murder.

“They still love you, I bet.”

Jeno turned to Jaemin, who was inspecting the white roses. “Maybe. Can’t be sure with all the nasty words we exchanged before we moved here.”

Jaemin winced, and walked back to where Jeno was sitting.

“Sorry, me talking about them doesn’t bother you right?”

Jaemin shook his head, and held Jeno’s hand. “Jeno, I’ve forgiven them a long time ago. I mean, they were terrible to me, but I decided not to hold that in my heart. Now, what about you?”

Jeno turned away from his kind eyes, choosing to stare at the orange roses instead.

“Ah, I see. You’re still upset and angry. That’s fine. But I think it’s time for you to forgive.”

“How can I? They hurt me. They didn’t accept me. They resented me.”

“Yeah, they did. But, look at you now, Jeno. You are healing. They didn’t succeed in trying to tear you down.”

Jaemin laced their fingers together, giving them a gentle squeeze. “Don’t let this hang over you forever. You don’t deserve it. The only way to let go is to forgive, and forget. Get your own closure.”

Jeno let out a shaky breath. “I don’t know how.”

“That’s okay. You _will _figure it out. You always do.”

“And if I can’t this time?”

Jaemin smiled sadly at him, pressing a soft kiss on his forehead. “Then I’ll be here to catch you."

* * *

That night, when Jeno crawled into bed besides Jaemin, he hugged him close to his chest.

“I think I can do it.”

“Hm?”

“I think I can forgive them.”

Jaemin tilted his head up. “Really?”

“Yeah. So how do you feel about visiting the in-laws-to-be?”

Jaemin looked at him with mild surprise before falling back on his usual smile. He pecked Jeno on the lips. “Sounds great.”

“Alright. Have fun!”

Jaemin and Jeno waved at their friends from inside the carriage.

“We’ll bring you something back!”

“Yo, Jeno! Bring me back one of those caramel pastries.”

Taeyong and Doyoung cringed, shaking their heads. “We’ll skip on that. If you guys make it back alive, that’ll be enough.”

Jeno chuckled. “Always so dramatic.”

Taeyong rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Be safe.”

“Bye guys!”

The driver whipped the reins, and the horses took off. It took a while before even reaching the border of the kingdom. Jeno’s knee was bouncing up and down from his nerves.

“Babe, I think the majority of this carriage’s shaking is from your leg.”

“Sorry.”

“No, I don’t mind. But what I’m saying, is calm down. It’s alright.”

Jeno sighed, leaning into Jaemin’s side. “Yeah, fine.”

He fell asleep on the rest of the ride to the castle, leg still as Jaemin traced circles into the top of his hand.

* * *

“Jen, wake up! We’re here.”

Jeno blinked his eyes several times, getting rid of the sleep still in them. “I’m up, I’m up.”

He stumbled out of the carriage still rubbing his eyes. He straightened out his clothing, and took a good look at the castle. It hadn’t changed a bit.

“I’m going to go get the caramel pastries for Hyuck. You go ahead.”

Jaemin hurried off, leaving Jeno to walk to the front gates of the castle. His parents were already standing there, guards surrounding them. He walked along the long walkway, and stopped a few feet in front of his parents.

“Mother. Father.”

His father smiled, eyes crinkling. “Jeno, my boy. Good to see you.”

Jeno nodded at him, and turned to his mother.

“You’ve grown.”

“I guess so.”

The three of them stood in an awkward silence, and Jeno cleared his throat.

“Why are you here, Jeno?”

“I’m here to talk.”

Jeno’s mother sneered. “The throne isn’t available to you anymore. Not after your ran off with that kitchen boy. We’ve given the throne to Somin and her betrothed.”

His eyes lit up at the mention of Somin, but he immediately sobered. “Please don’t bring them or him into this.”

“Well, I can’t help but think it didn’t work out, and here you are begging us to give you a place.”

Jeno resisted the urge to scream at her, and bit his tongue. “I’m not asking you for a place. Everything has worked out for me.”

His mother’s face steeled. “Hm. I find it hard to believe.”

Jeno opened his mouth to speak, but Jaemin stumbled in.

“Babe, all of my flowers are dead. I find that—”

He stopped when he saw that Jeno was talking to his parents. “Isn’t this supposed to happen inside? Oh, whatever. Your majesties.”

He bowed his head slightly, and stepped back so he could let Jeno continue.

“Anways, I’m not here to ask anything of you. I’m here to apologize.”

Jeno’s mother stepped back in shock, and his father remained silent. “What?”

“I’m here to apologize. For all the terrible words I said, for running off, for humiliating you. That was all my fault, and I admit it. Now, for everything else, that’s on you. And I refuse to say anything more.”

Jeno’s father spoke up first. “I forgive you. It was my fault, too. I put too much pressure on you to live up to me. I never once asked you how you felt. I’m sorry for that.”

Jeno nodded. “It’s behind us now, father.”

He turned to his mother, who was still staring at him with a neutral expression. “Why? Why apologize now?”

“Taeyong offered up his spot on the throne for me. He wants me to be king. And I can’t take that position without clearing the air between us after what happened when I was in line for the throne here. I need closure.”

Jeno’s mother sighed, for once, letting her composure break. “Then, I cannot stop you if that’s what you want. I…am sorry. For what I said to you, and Jaemin. Not a day goes by where I don’t regret it.”

Jeno looked shocked at the fact she started to apologize, and saw Jaemin out of the corner of his eyes looking the same.

“I guess I was too busy with the idea of you being king. And I didn’t want anything to ruin that, or you. But I didn’t think about what you really wanted. I’m sorry, Jeno. There is much more for me to say, but I just wanted to tell you this now.”

Jeno rubbed a hand over his face, not knowing what to say. He knew having closure didn’t feel like this. Something was missing, and he couldn’t place what it was. He stepped backwards towards Jaemin, taking his hand. Regardless, he cracked a smile.

“That’s all I needed to become a fierce king.”

The queen’s hand flew up to her mouth. Speaking slowly and hesitantly, she recited the words they repeated nearly every night. “Will you still have enough room in your fierce heart for me and your father and your brothers? You won’t think of me as an old hag, will you?”

Jeno smiled a genuine smile, pleased that his mother remembered. “Of course, Mama. I would never think of you like that.”

A pause.

“I love you the mostest.”

The queen wiped at the corner of her eyes, not caring that her makeup would smudge. “Then that is enough for me.”

Ah. So this is what closure felt like.

“Do you mean it?” Her voice was hopeful.

“Of course, Mama.” Jeno smiled kindly, opening his arms. His mother rushed over to him, squeezing him tightly in her arms.

“Oh, my baby boy. I’m so sorry. So sorry.”

“It’s okay, Mother. I forgive you.” He whispered into her ear, trying to hold back his own tears.

“But you shouldn’t. I’ve done such horrible things. Jeno, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay. It’s over now.”

Jeno let go, letting his mother wipe her face.

“Now, why don’t we head inside? I’ve missed Somin."

* * *

“Ahem. Your majesty?”

Somin turned around to find Jeno leaning against the door.

“Jeno!”

She rushed over to envelop him in a hug, swinging them back and forth. “I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you, too. Look at you! You look as beautiful as ever. I see palace life has treated you well.”

Somin shoved him, and Jeno heard someone clear their throat, and looked behind Somin. He saw a man about his age, looking at him uneasily.

“Oh, Jeno. This is Joon. He is my fiancé.”

Jeno clasped his chest. “You got engaged?”

“Stop giving Joon a heart attack. Joon gets easily jealous.”

Joon turned a slight shade of red. “I don’t.”

Jeno shook his head humorously. “Don’t worry, Joon. I’m not going to steal her. She’s like my sister. Plus, I’d like for you to meet someone. You can come in now!”

Jaemin ran in through the door, and Somin’s eyes lit up.

“Jaemin! Oh my gosh.”

She also wrapped him in a tight hug, with Jaemin all smiles and hugging her back just as tightly. “Wow, black hair does look good on you Jaemin. I like how you grew it out a little.”

“Thank you. I love your dress by the way.”

Joon looked about ready to explode, and Somin took notice. She started to laugh at her fiancé. “Oh, Jaemin. Meet my fiancé, Joon. He’s a bit miffed right now since he thinks you guys are going to steal me.”

Jaemin clapped his hands excitedly. “Hi! Nice to meet you. Somin, are we invited to the wedding then?”

“Of course.”

Jaemin turned to him excitedly. “Jeno, Jeno, Jeno. Can we invite them too?”

“I was getting to that.”

Jeno turned to Joon and Somin. “Well, you actually beat me to it, but I was going to invite you to my wedding as well.”

Somin’s eyes widened. “Oh my god.”

She paced around the room in a bubble of excitement. “Oh my god! You’re getting married! You did it! Oh my god!”

She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. “Okay, I’m not going to hug you because Joon’s going crazy.”

“I’m _not.”_

“Yes, you are dear. You don’t have to worry about it. They just invited us to their wedding!”

Joon blinked, clearly surprised. “When is it?”

Jeno turned to Jaemin. “You said you wanted it this fall, right?”

“Yep. So, in a few months.”

“Well, that’s enough time for Somin to pick a dress. You know how long it takes her.” Joon winked.

“And just enough time for us to buy you all the presents!”

“Woah, woah. Only one gift per guest.”

“Then how many were you going to bring?” She retorted.

Jeno stayed silent. “Fine. Bring however many you want.”

“Great! Now, Jaemin. Let me see the ring.”

Jaemin rushed Somin away from Jeno and Joon, presumably to gossip about their husbands-to-be and marvel at each other’s rings.

“So, I heard that the throne I inherited was actually yours.”

Jeno nodded. “Yep.”

“What happened, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Jeno shrugged. “It’s a bit complicated, but I’m just going to say I chose him instead.”

He pointed over to Jaemin, who was animatedly gushing to Somin about something. “You gave up the throne for love.”

“Yeah, I did.”

Joon clapped him on the shoulder. “I would’ve done the same for Somin.”

Jeno then turned to him. “Were you her secret lover?”

“Yes.”

“Ah. Well, I was her public lover. Before I gave up the throne, we were to be married. Obviously, I had Jaemin and she had you, so we didn’t.”

“Hm, so that’s who she was talking about. She talked about you a lot.”

Jeno raised an eyebrow. “Good things, I hope.”

“Oh yeah, they were. Don’t worry.”

Somin and Jaemin finally ended their conversation with a giggle, then headed towards them.

“Well, if you hurt Somin, expect me to pay you a visit. I’ll kill you.”

Joon nodded. “Sounds good.”

“Jeno, I think you should start heading home. It’ll be very late by the time you get back.”

Jeno nodded. “Yeah, I will. Come with us. I’ll see if my parents are still outside.”

When the four of them exited the castle, Jeno’s parents were still there.

“Are you leaving?”

“Yes, I am. I’ll visit more, if you wish.”

Jeno’s father squeezed his shoulder. “Come over as much as you want.”

He turned to his mother. “Thank you.”

She put a hand on his cheek, some sadness still in her eyes. “Don’t thank me. But, Jeno. If you do decide to take the throne, just know I’d be very proud.”

Jeno smiled at her before turning to address everyone. “Well, it was great to see you all. I hope to see you soon.”

He pulled Somin into an embrace, and he shook Joon’s hand. “For the record Jeno, I think you’d make a great king.”

Joon smiled kindly at him, and Jeno grasped his hand tighter in a signal of thanks. Jaemin hugged Somin next after bowing to Jeno’s parents, and shook Joon’s hand. Jeno and Jaemin finally walked out of the gates.

“I did it.”

Jaemin turned to him. “Yeah. You did.”

Jeno stared at him lovingly before pulling Jaemin into his arms to kiss him. Jaemin let out a sound of surprise, but eventually melted into his arms. Jeno knew his parents and everyone else were still watching, but he didn’t seem to care in that moment. He picked Jaemin up by the waist and spun him around. He let out a squeak, but laughed into Jeno’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Jaemin.”

Jaemin kissed him gently on the lips, and took his hand. “No problem. Now, come on. These caramel pastries are going to melt.”

Jaemin took off running, pulling Jeno along with him. Together, they stumbled into the carriage, both a giggling mess.

Back at the front of the castle, Somin, Joon, and Jeno’s parents were watching him and Jaemin fondly.

“They’re cute, aren’t they?”

Jeno’s mother sighed. “Yes, I suppose.”

“Joon, I’m so excited. Queen Lee, did you know that they’re getting married this fall?”

The queen’s eyes bugged out, along with the old king’s.

“_What_?”

* * *

“Donghyuck! Here are your pastries.”

Jaemin and Jeno returned pretty late into the night, but Taeyong, Doyoung, and their five friends were still up and waiting for them.

“Oh, thank you.”

Donghyuck took them, and moved to store them in the kitchen.

“So, how was it?”

“It actually didn’t go horribly. I think we’re starting to mend our relationship, but of course not everything can be fixed overnight.”

Taeyong hummed. “No, it can’t. I’m happy for you, though. Doyoung and I never really tried to fix our relationship with them. I’m glad you did.”

Jeno just nodded.

Later that night, Jeno found himself in the garden again.

“Hey. A penny for your thoughts?”

He felt Jaemin wrap his arms around his neck from behind, resting his head against Jeno’s.

“I’m not really thinking about much.”

“Don’t try and pull that on me.”

Jeno chuckled. “Fine. Well, now that I’ve worked everything out, I don’t know what’s next.”

“I think you do know what’s next. You just don’t want to think about it.”

“Gosh, you really know me too well.”

Jaemin let go of him, and instead sat down on the bench next to him. “That was in the job description for ‘fiancé’, my dear. I have to know you well.”

“Okay, but still. I don’t know what’s holding me back from just saying yes. I want it, but I’m scared.”

Jaemin didn’t say anything for a while. “Don’t be. If you’re scared of making mistakes, that’s stupid. Every king has made a mistake before.”

“I don’t think that’s it. I don’t know what’s making me scared.”

“Well, I hope you figure it out.”

“I hope so too.”

Jaemin smiled sympathetically at him. “If you need me, I’ll be getting ready for bed. Don’t stay out too late, okay?”

Jeno nodded. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Jeno was now left alone. Really, Jeno did have an idea of what he was scared about.

It was about ruling alone.

Obviously, he would have Taeyong, Doyoung, and Mark. But somehow it just wasn’t the same as someone ruling beside him.

And he had an inkling on how to fix it.

* * *

“Taeyong.”

Jeno knocked on the frame of the conference room.

“Come in.”

Jeno came into the room, and closed the door, sitting down in front of his brother.

“What’s on your mind, Jeno?”

Jeno took a deep breath. “I’ll do it.”

Taeyong’s head snapped up. “What?”

“I’ll do it.”

The general stared at him before breaking out into a huge grin. “That’s amazing! Come here.”

Taeyong stood up, and pulled Jeno into a hug. “I’m proud of you, Jeno.”

Jeno’s eyes turned into crescents as he grinned at his brother, who was already making plans about when the coronation would be.

* * *

“I have news.”

“No one cares.”

Mark smacked Donghyuck upside the head. “Go on, Jeno.”

“I decided to do it. Er, well, to become king.”

It was silent for a beat. And then cheers broke out throughout the room. Doyoung came stumbling into the common room, immediately tackling Jeno into a hug.

“I heard.”

“Yeah, figures.”

Doyoung released him so all of his friends could come up to congratulate him. Mark ruffled his hair, telling him that he knew Jeno would do it. Renjun came up to him, staring at him with a hint of pride. He then told Jeno that he would be rooting for him, which was one of the nicest things Renjun had ever said to him. Donghyuck flounced up to him, landing a big, wet kiss on his cheek. He shrieked a congratulations before Chenle came hurtling into his arms. Jeno ruffled his friend’s hair, chuckling at the tight grip.

“Alright, Chenle. I think Jisung has something to say.” Jeno smirked at the slight blush on Jisung’s cheeks.

“I’m happy for you, Jeno. And I…” Jisung started off, but then stopped to hide his face. Everyone ‘aww’ed as Jisung sniffled. Jeno opened his arms, and Jisung willingly fell into them.

“Thanks, Sungie. I know you’ll have my back.” And Jeno does know. Jisung’s been there since day one. He’s seen Jeno break down because of his classes, he’s seen Jeno nearly collapse after going a few days without sleeping, and he’s seen Jeno grow into who he’s become.

Jisung stepped back, eyes rimmed with red and adorably sniffling. Now, Jeno can fully see Jaemin. Jaemin’s eyes were sparkling, and his smile was wide. He stared at Jeno for a bit, biting his lip, and then promptly threw himself into his arms, kissing Jeno as hard as he could.

Jeno nearly toppled over from the force, but he took a few steps back and kissed Jaemin back just as hard. Jeno’s lips were upturned, trying not to laugh. He knew Jaemin was trying to hold back laughter too, so that attempt went to shit. They were both giggling into each other’s mouths in a matter of seconds, and eventually resorted to leaning their foreheads against each other’s.

He registered Donghyuck yelling ‘gross’ in the background, but Jeno couldn’t bring himself to separate from Jaemin.

He leaned in, and planted a much somber and softer kiss onto Jaemin’s lips. Jaemin’s hand came up to cradle Jeno’s jaw, and Jeno grasped Jaemin’s waist tighter. Jeno kissed Jaemin briefly one more time before they actually broke apart.

Jeno realized his brother and friends were still there, but they were just staring at them fondly. They caught him staring at them, and immediately the mood was gone.

“Go make out with him somewhere else.”

“I will.”

The room groaned, and Doyoung came up to him, pinching his ear. “Alright. We’ll discuss details tomorrow then.”

Everyone dispersed, either going to the gardens or their rooms. Jeno decided to go to his room with Jaemin.

“Honey, are you actually going to get into bed, or just stare out the windows?”

Jeno nodded sheepishly, and climbed under the covers. He turned to face Jaemin.

“Well, look at that. I’m going to be a king.”

Jaemin kissed his lips, so close that he left little butterfly kisses on Jeno’s cheeks. “Yes, you are. How does it feel?”

Jeno shrugged. “Not sure yet. It’ll kick in soon. After all, it only kicked in that I’m marrying you in two months.”

“Holy shit.”

“See what I mean?”

Jaemin nodded. “Two months. Wow.”

“I’d never thought I’d be marrying a prince. I always said that to my mom. ‘I want to marry a prince one day!’. That poor woman heard it every night.”

“Your mom would be very proud of what is going on.”

“How so?”

Jaemin stared questioningly at Jeno who just shook his head.

“You’ll see.”

* * *

“So, Jeno, I decided the coronation would be next January. We’ll release the news to the kingdom and other kingdoms, and then let you two get married before you get crowned. And I finally get to being a general.”

Jeno chuckled, and patted his brother’s shoulder. “Yep. That’s fine with me. Although, Taeyong, I have a question for you.”

“Shoot.”

“What if we…”

* * *

Jeno was hyperventilating. It wasn’t a good look on him as he was in front of a lot of royals, friends, and family. He tugged at his suit, and tried to calm himself down. _Why was the altar suddenly so scary?_

So, Jeno was getting married. In…twenty minutes. Taeyong was the officiator, because that man did everything. Renjun, Jisung, and Doyoung were his groomsmen, and Mark, Donghyuck, and Chenle were Jaemin’s.

Shit. Jeno was actually getting married. For real, and not like that incident nearly three years ago.

Jeno was officially panicking.

He looked to the large crowd. Both sides were taken up by his family since Jaemin wasn’t in contact with his anymore. He looked to Somin, Joon, and his parents in the front row. Somin sent him a big thumbs up, and Joon gave him an encouraging smile. He sent them a nervous one back.

“Will everyone please stand?”

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. It was happening. What if Jaemin stood him up? What if Jaemin changed his mind? What if—

“Holy fuck.” Jeno cut off his own thoughts with his own muttering.

Jaemin walked through the large doors of the castle, looking absolutely radiant. If Jeno’s heart hadn’t stopped already, it was definitely not working now.

He walked slowly down the aisle, with Doyoung, Mark, Renjun, Donghyuck, Jisung, and Chenle trailing behind. Then, behind the large crowd were two little children. _Whose children were those?_

One little girl was holding the rings, and the little boy was pelting flowers at everyone.

It was a good thing the girl was holding the rings then.

As Jaemin stepped into the altar, Jeno’s intrusive thoughts acted up.

What if Jaemin said ‘I don’t’ at the end? What if Jaemin changed his mind in the middle of the vows and walked away? Oh god, what if someone objected? Jeno would absolutely faint. But they say karma’s a bitch, after all.

Then, Jaemin looked him in the eyes—his smile bright, eyes gleaming, and cheeks rosy.

And all of Jeno’s doubts washed away.

* * *

Well, it turned out that no one objected. What a surprise.

Jaemin was already crying, and Jeno was near losing it. It surprised Jeno that he hadn’t started crying before the ceremony even started.

“Lee Jeno, do you take Na Jaemin to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“Yeah. I do.”

“Na Jaemin, do you take Lee Jeno to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.”

_Phew. _Jeno’s heartrate significantly lowered.

“Then, I prounounce you both equal partners in marriage. You may now kiss.”

The tears finally dropped from Jeno’s eyes as he leaned down to softly kiss Jaemin on the lips. When they pulled away, they both wiped their tear-stained faces, and turned to the cheering crowds.

And together, hand-in-hand, they walked down the aisle, faces glowing with happiness.

* * *

“Oh my gosh, your vows were so touching. I almost started crying. Joon actually was crying.”

Joon scoffed. “Okay, okay. Sue me. I’m a sucker for romance.”

Hugs between the couples were exchanged.

“Somin and I are so happy for you two. And a little birdy told me that you’re taking over in this kingdom. Maybe you could give me some tips, king to king?”

Jeno laughed good-naturedly. “I think you’re doing just fine.”

Somin shook her fiancé. “So, when are we getting married?”

Joon choked, and Jeno and Jaemin laughed. Jeno reached out to pat his back.

“Whenever you want, he’s saying. Don’t scare him like that. You guys are already engaged.”

Somin sighed, linking her arms with her fiancé. “I’m joking then, I’m joking.”

They said some parting words before moving on to Jeno’s parents.

“I’m proud of you, son.”

“Thank you, father.”

Jeno embraced his parents, and stepped back. Jaemin smiled politely at them.

“Please take care of him.”

“Of course.”

The queen turned to her son. “And you. Don’t break his heart.”

Jeno chuckled. “Never would even dream of it. He’d beat me up before you could.”

His parents smiled at them and congratulated them one last time before talking to other guests.

“Alright, it’s time for the dances!”

Jeno tugged on his arm to start dancing, and everyone gathered around them to watch. Jeno rested a hand on Jaemin’s waist, another hand intertwined with Jaemin’s.

“So, my love. How does it feel being married to a prince?”

Jaemin laughed as Jeno spun him around. “Oh, it’s wonderful. But now I’m stuck with the same old idiot for life.”

“Cheeky.”

The hand Jaemin was resting on Jeno’s shoulder squeezed him. “But really, I’m happy.”

Another spin. “Then that’s good.”

Jeno kissed his hair, and stole a glance at the crowd. His parents were watching them with unmistakable pride in their eyes. His brothers were holding on to each other like children, obviously crying. Joon and Somin were watching them with fond expressions. And his five friends caught his eye, sending him kisses and large smiles. Jeno turned back to Jaemin, stealing a small kiss.

“You know what, I’m happy too.”

“Then that’s good.”

* * *

“Throw the bouquet now!”

Renjun, Mark, Donghyuck, Chenle, Jisung, Joon, Somin, Taeyong, and Doyoung got into a small crowd. No one really knew why they were there, but Jeno guessed it was just for laughs. Jaemin turned around, small bundle of flowers in hand, and threw it behind him. He turned around and immediately started laughing.

Taeyong was holding it with the most unimpressed expression Jeno had ever seen on him, save for that time Doyoung held a map upside down and got confused about what country that was.

“Why won’t you just let me be a general? Why?” Taeyong stared at the bouquet in disdain before shoving it into Doyoung’s hands.

“Wha—hey! I don’t want it!”

Doyoung shoved it into Mark’s hands, and they kept passing it around until it landed in Joon’s hands. He flushed a bright red as Somin tried to catch her breath from laughing, leaning against Jisung.

“Well, Somin. There’s your answer.”

* * *

After many more hours, the guests finally went home, and the castle’s inhabitants retired into their rooms.

Jaemin and Jeno had changed into more comfortable clothing, and lounged around their room.

“Nana, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” Jaemin propped himself up.

“How would you feel about being royalty?”

Jaemin tilted his head, and shrugged. “I mean, I already am. I’m married to you. I think by default that makes me a prince or something.”

Jeno walked over to their bed, and sat down at Jaemin’s feet.

“No, I mean, like, a king?”

Jaemin thought for a moment. “I don’t know. I wouldn’t oppose it, but Jeno, it isn’t going to happen. Why are you asking all of a sudden?”

Jeno grabbed his hand. “Well, you know I’m becoming king in a few months. And I need someone to be by my side.”

“Well, I mean, I’m still here. It’s not like we’re getting a divorce. Wait, are we?”

“No, I meant, I want someone to rule by my side.”

Jaemin blinked. “You can’t be asking me to…”

“I am. I can’t have people announcing us like ‘King Jeno and Prince Jaemin’. No, I won’t allow that. You are so much more than that. I know titles don’t matter that much to you, but they do to me. And you deserve much so much more than former kitchen boy, or prince.”

Jaemin was silent for a while, and Jeno thought that was a rejection until Jaemin spoke up in a whisper.

“Oh my god, I thought getting married to a king and becoming a prince was crazy. And now I’m actually becoming a king. Holy mother of god.”

Jaemin slapped his cheeks, as if confirming he really was awake. “You’re serious.”

“Of course, my love.”

Jaemin let out a small laugh. “Well, then it’d be my greatest honor, my king.”

Jeno rolled his eyes at the title, but leaned down to kiss his lips. “I guess I can’t call you princess anymore.”

Jaemin nibbled on his lower lip. “Oh no, please keep calling me that.”

“Brat.”

Jaemin suddenly flipped them so Jaemin was straddling him. “But you love me.”

Jeno allowed his hands to trail down Jaemin’s back, waist, and hips. Jeno paused before letting his hands travel lower. Jaemin let out an embarrassed squeak.

“Yes, I do.”

* * *

“It’s a big day, my love.”

Jaemin fixed Jeno’s robe and suit. “Are you nervous?”

Jeno nodded slightly. “Just a bit.”

Jaemin tilted his head, and brushed away any stray strands of hair. “Don’t be. After all, I’ll be getting a crown too.”

“I know. How are you not nervous?”

“Because.”

Jeno rolled his eyes. “Thanks, love. Really helped me out there.”

“Yeah, I know. That’s my duty as your husband.”

Jeno placed a hand on Jaemin’s hip. “Alright, dear. I’ll help you fasten your robe. I know you’re still terrible at it.”

“Jeno, that was _one _time.”

Jeno quickly tied and pinned down the fabric around Jaemin’s shoulder, planting a kiss on his forehead when he was done. “There.”

“Thank you, but I can do it on my own.”

“Ah, but it’s my duty as your husband.”

Jaemin gave him one last once over. “I think we’re ready.”

“Then, shall we?”

Jeno offered him an arm, and Jaemin linked his arm with Jeno’s outstreched one. Together they walked arm in arm to the large hallway where royals from all over were waiting.

The doors opened, and guards took their places around them. They walked up to where Taeyong and Doyoung where standing. Jaemin let go of his arm, and moved to stand next to Taeyong and Doyoung.

“Well, I’m not going to drag this out long. I am honored to pass this crown onto my brother, who would do a much better job of ruling this kingdom than I ever could. Blah blah blah, skipping all the other binding stuff… Lee Jeno, do you accept the crown?”

Jeno swallowed, and nodded. “Yes, I do.”

Taeyong took the crown off his head, and motioned for Jeno to slightly bend down. “Then, I now crown you as the ruler of this kingdom.”

He placed the crown on Jeno’s head, and Jeno stood up. Taeyong smiled proudly at him before hugging him as tight as he could. Doyoung joined in, wrapping his arms around both of his brothers.

When he let go, he turned to his family, friends, and fellow royals. They were clapping and cheering _for him. _He decided it was a nice feeling.

“Now, quiet down. We’re not done yet.”

The room instantly went silent.

“As per the new king’s request, we will also crown another ruler. The king has decided that he would like to rule alongside this person.”

Everyone looked at each other, confused as to who. Taeyong gestured for Jaemin to come over, and Jeno happily stood to the side.

“I am pleased to announce that Na Jaemin will be our first ever…second king? Wait, I don’t know how to explain this. Oh, whatever. But I think he will definitely be Jeno’s voice of reason, am I right?”

The room chuckled. “Well, Na Jaemin. Do you accept the crown?”

“Yes.”

Doyoung came forward, handing Taeyong another crown similar to Jeno’s, if not prettier.

“I now crown you as the ruler of this kingdom.”

Taeyong placed the crown on his head, and beckoned Jeno over.

“May you two prosper, and reign in peace.”

Jaemin looked over to his friends, who were still in a state of mild shock. He smirked, and linked his and Jeno’s arms.

“Now, would you like to see your people?”

They nodded, and Taeyong and Doyoung rushed over to open the doors to the balcony. Jeno and Jaemin walked over to the edge, and saw everyone standing below and cheering.

Jeno did feel a little overwhelmed, and the tight grip of his arm showed that Jaemin was too. Nevermind that. Now, they were waving at the crowd, smiling wide at their people.

Jeno heard shouts of ‘long live the king’ and he hoped it was directed towards both of them.

“May I present to you, King Lee Jeno and King Na Jaemin!”

* * *

“Na Jaemin. You never told me you would be king!”

Jaemin shrugged nonchalantly. “I like surprising people.”

“Great. Now we have two kings that are both little shits.”

All of them were littered around the common room, stretching out on couches with their fancy robes and suits still on. Jaemin took off his crown, and inspected it.

“Jen, I didn’t think the crown would be _this _fancy. Heck, it looks fancier than yours.”

Jeno hummed. “Yeah. I gave them specific orders to make it that way. Only the best for you, love.”

Renjun rolled his eyes. “I kinda hate the fact that I can’t tell you to stop acting like a married couple because you actually are. Man, you guys got married so young.”

“Well, we’re not that young. We’re twenty-three.”

Taeyong sent him a look. “And I’m twenty-eight. Still single.”

“Okay, you were a king who gave up the crown just so you could be the war general. You probably will be single until you die.”

“Maybe I’m not the best example. Look at Doyoung.”

“He’s another war general who refused to take the crown in the first place.”

Taeyong pursed his lips. “Maybe we’re not the best examples.”

Jeno shrugged, feeling that conversation had died. He tugged at the collar of his suit. “I’m going to go change.”

Jaemin stood up. “Me too. You guys should too. Chenle, I see you slowly unbuttoning your shirt.”

“Ugh, fine. You caught me.”

All of them slowly trickled out of the common room, with Jaemin and Jeno walking silently and tiredly to their room.

“I am going to shower.”

Jeno gave him a nod, and shedded his robes and suit in favor of his pajamas. He dropped the clothes into a basket before heading outside and escaping into the gardens.

Jeno found it funny that after every life-changing event that he went through, he always found solace in the gardens. He slowly paced around the rose garden, occasionally leaning down to inspect a flower. He didn’t know what for since they were all nearly the same. He got bored eventually, and resigned to sitting down on the marble bench.

Now that Jeno was actually king, he really didn’t know what to do. Well, obviously, he had to rule a kingdom, but besides that, what else was there for him to do? He wondered if being a king would really change anything. Maybe he’d just blown everything out of proportion.

He wondered if he could still cuddle with Renjun on the couch while Renjun complained about some annoying staff.

If he could still spend time with Chenle in the villages and piggyback him all the way home because Chenle’s feet started to hurt.

If he could still try to bake with Donghyuck and both fail miserably, just to end up throwing flour at each other and laughing until their stomachs hurt.

If he could still run off with Mark into the town library with absolutely ridiculous disguises, laughing into each other’s shoulders as they read children’s books and people stared at them.

If he could still gossip with Jisung in his studio about the other kingdom’s drama while Jisung designed another outfit.

If he could still take Jaemin out on date nights where they forgot about their royal status and just became regular young adults who still needed so much time to grow.

He wondered if he could still be a kid. In a way, Jeno had never really grown up, since he’d never had the time to. He felt like he was still his fifteen-year-old self.

But here he was, a king at twenty-three, and married to the love of his life.

Most town folk at twenty-three might still be getting an education, or just starting a job.

“Hey, Jeno, why is it that you always come out here? This place makes you think too much.”

Jeno shrugged. “It gives me peace of mind. And why do you always come out to find me?”

“Because if I don’t, you’ll think yourself to death.”

Jaemin walked over to him, hair still wet and changed into his silk pajamas, and sat down next to him. “Now, what’s on your mind?”

“Just wondering what being king is going to be like, that’s all.”

“Oh. I honestly thought you’d know from all the classes you’ve taken. I’m new to this too.”

“No, I mean, I know what it’s going to be like. But…”

“But you don’t know what _you’ll _be like.”

“Yeah.”

Jaemin put a hand on his shoulder. “I think you’ll still be able to be my dorky Jeno.”

“I hope so.”

“And I’ll always be your absolutely beautiful Jaemin.” He winked.

Jeno scoffed, rolling his eyes for good measure. He still slung his arms around Jaemin’s waist, and Jaemin shifted into his lap, turning to face him.

“But seriously, I have a feeling nothing is going to change. If you’re worried about your maturity level and if you’ll have to become this manly man, you don’t have to. You are going to rule this kingdom as Lee Jeno alongside me. I will not tolerate having to rule this kingdom with a knock-off Jeno. You, the Lee Jeno who is still a child, the Lee Jeno who has to hug something in order to sleep, the Lee Jeno who always shows his friends that he loves them, the Lee Jeno who isn’t afraid to show his emotions when he needs help, will rule this kingdom like no king ever has before.”

Jeno let out a breathy laugh. “God, Jaemin, I love you.”

“I love you too, my king.”

Jeno groaned. “Oh man, I seriously don’t like that title. I hope that never becomes a term of endearment for us.”

Jaemin smirked. “Don’t give me ideas.”

“Jaemin, please.”

Jaemin rolled his eyes. “Fine. I won’t.”

Despite his teasing nature, Jaemin leaned down, nuzzling his nose against Jeno’s. Jeno opened his eyes, finding that Jaemin was staring at him with a fond look in his eyes.

“I really do love you though.”

Jaemin whispered it as if it was a secret. Jeno let a laugh bubble out of his lips before he could stop it.

“Nothing like love confessions in a garden. It seems like it’s always been this way, hasn’t it?”

Jaemin snorted. “Ah yes, nothing like making out with the crown prince in the secret gardens. Nothing like teenage hormones.”

“No, I meant the first time I told you I loved you.”

“I know, Jen. I’m messing with you.”

“Honestly, I can’t tell anymore.”

“Too bad.”

Jeno tucked a piece of hair dangling in Jaemin’s eyes behind his ear, and Jaemin leaned into the touch. It felt so blissfully domestic. The afternoon sun was beaming down on him, he was in one of his favorite places in the world, with his most favorite person in his arms.

Even though these were about to be the most stressful years of Jeno’s life, he couldn’t help but feel so calm. He couldn’t help but ask the universe if he was about to die, or if something seriously traumatic was about to happen. _He couldn’t possibly be feeling like this—like the stars had aligned just for him._

But then Jaemin leaned in, pressing his chapped but still plush lips agaisnt his. Jaemin grazed his thumb against his cheek, kissing him long and slow. Jaemin was whispering soft ‘I love you’s against his lips, tangling his fingers in Jeno’s black locks.

Jeno whispered the ‘I love you, too’s back just as emotionally, just as vulnerably, and just as passionately.

And in that moment, he felt _happy._

He thought to himself as he kissed Jaemin deeper and more lovingly, clutching Jaemin’s waist as tightly as he could without hurting him.

_“Maybe I do deserve this.”_

* * *

Jeno had always thought that in order to be a king, he would need to be physically strong. Brave. Smart. Calculating. Logical. Intimidating.

He’d looked at his father and his brothers, and thought, “_That’s a king.”_

And he’d thought that up until now.

But now with his seven loyal friends, two loving brothers, and his absolutely amazing love of his life by his side, he knew that this was what he needed.

That was all Jeno needed to be a fierce king.

**Author's Note:**

> well well well. i've finally finished this one year anniversary thing and i must say it was a little bit stressful but it was very fun. i think i've definitely grown as a writer, and i have all of you to thank for this. thank you so much for supporting me and telling my that my writing was good even though it was trash. i love you guys so much <333 i'll see ya later!


End file.
